In many uses of mobile computing devices, data (and/or services) stored on networked servers are associated with particular physical locations. The mobile devices are expected to access that data via a network connection when they are at the locations associated with the data. Once data has been loaded into the cache memory of a mobile device, it is well known to retain the data beyond its initial use in order to speed subsequent accesses to the same data, such subsequent accesses being a common occurrence. As the device memory is of finite size, it is periodically necessary to free up space in the cache memory.
It is an object of the present invention to free up memory space in a mobile device without flushing data items.